1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to human and animal body tubular passage cleaning devices and more specifically it relates to a portable ear-cleaning device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wax build up in an ear canal prevents hinders hearing and reduces the ability to provide an adequate examination of the eardrum. Conventionally, earwax has been removed with a cotton swab, which tends to act as a plunger causes impaction or injury to the eardrum. Alternatively, doctors in the specialty frequently use water squeezed into the ear to loosen the wax and thereby assist in the removal of the offending material. To help prevent injury earwax cleaners (ear curette) were provided with depth control as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,212 and 5,509,921 to Karell, 1994 and 1996. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,276 to Lay, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,756 to Kruglick, 1997, show ear cleaners combined with a swab.
Typical ear cleaning devices include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,756 a bulbous device or in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,757, which describes an illuminated ear-cleaning device. Additionally, a conventional ear-cleaning device having a flexible part is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5888199. None of these devices teach a rotary ear-cleaning device using soft hairs, which hang limp when not in use and extend outwardly when in use. The present invention utilizes the soft hair concept, much like the novel car wash brushes, solving different problems then these conventional ear cleaners.